


Home

by KryptoKiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Related, Canon Universe, College Student Iwaizumi, Feelings, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Loneliness, M/M, Moving, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reunions, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/KryptoKiwi
Summary: A lot of things changed for Oikawa when he moved. But maybe not everything had to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read through Chapter 395 yet, there ARE some spoilers in here.
> 
> Also, I guess something to note is that this takes place after the end of Oikawa/Iwa's third year of high school, but before Oikawa meets Hinata in Brazil. So he would not have encountered him yet. Think a couple months after Iwaizumi encountered Ushijima.

He could lie. He could say he didn’t have a lot to lose by leaving Japan and packing everything up. That was him, alright. Oikawa Tōru. Sure thing. Everything slides right off the shoulder with him. No chips here.

But if you’d asked Tōru for the _real_ answer and not the _expected_ one, he’d tell you the past six months had been a hellscape like none other. He was so, so in over his head and did not realize how intensive the move would be or what joining a team overseas would entail. The legal paperwork. The numerous translators. The salary negotiations and living arrangement discussions. Tying up loose ends in Japan. At least costs weren’t really a concern, but it still sucked that it was going to be taken out of his pay his first year with the team.

He’d finally made it to Argentina, and had been practicing with the team for about a week. In reality, he wanted a fat nap. It was pretty barbaric of them to expect him to get started almost immediately, though he supposed he understood. It’s not like it wasn’t fun. He enjoyed practices, and got a lot more out of them than he would have back home on a smaller-level team. This was practically his dream. He could taste it. It was all right in front of him, you know?

But he was bone-numbingly exhausted. And really? Alone. Across the world really meant across the world, huh? Guess he’d underestimated just how big the damn thing was.

It was ironic how someone who practically held a reputation for being a social butterfly could so quickly become an outsider. He didn’t overly mind it, though. It gave him time to really think. Yeah, you could argue someone like him having that much time in his own head could pose a problem. It was a breath of fresh air, though. He could get away from the noise and people in Miyagi who recognized his face. Now that he was here, he could truly focus on what should come next. He felt freer, in a sense.

Just this once, he allowed himself to be satisfied. Being here in of itself was a huge weight off his chest. Yes, there would be tougher opponents than any he’s faced before. He would still have to prove himself worthy to both them and his team. He wanted to kick the other teams’ asses and show off what they’d been practicing. But he’d actually have to learn how to more adequately communicate with his team, for starters. He was god-awful at Spanish. He knew some basic terminology from watching footage of the other teams, but it was still embarrassingly little. For someone who relied so heavily on that sort of thing, it was a major hurdle. One he should’ve considered from the start and got too caught up in everything else to realize. But when has he ever backed down from a challenge? What does he even have to be ashamed of right now? Shouldn’t playing professionally across the world speak for itself?

His teammates in Argentina were comrades, and he wouldn’t pick another set of people to have given his situation. But his teammates from Seijoh? They were like family. Though “family” probably wasn’t accurate to use in Iwaizumi’s case. Things ran a bit deeper than that, but Tōru didn’t really have words for it.

He remembered Iwa was in the same boat. After all, he’d gone all the way out to California to attend college and find his own calling. He had to say the four hour time zone difference was weird. It was much preferred in comparison to the twelve hours it would’ve been if Iwa had stayed in Japan, though. Regardless, he was so happy to have him still. Happy that their bond could be one thing he didn’t have to leave behind. Iwa would probably think he was being facetious if he told him that.

About a year later, Iwaizumi sent him a _very_ unexpected photo posing with Ushijima. Oikawa absolutely blew his messages up. The treachery was real. After that, they made sure to be better about staying in touch. Oikawa had been, admittedly, concerned about bothering Iwa since he knew how stressful that sort of move was. Especially trying to get into America. Now that they were both more than settled in and adjusted to their new respective lives, it was clear the loneliness was mutual.

The late-night calls served to both cure and intensify those feelings. Oikawa would be lying if he said checking out California didn’t seem appealing. Hajime made it seem so nice, if not a bit expensive and scary. But really, he wouldn’t complain about going anywhere. They decided that over the holidays he would fly out there to go see Iwaizumi rather than going back home. He could deal with a few more months away from Miyagi if it meant seeing him again.

When Tōru arrived at the airport and saw Hajime waiting for him, he froze. It was so _embarrassing_. Had it really been long enough to justify his brain doing all that? Maybe it was because so much had changed and they still had a lot to talk about. After all, he hadn’t been back home or encountered anyone from home in the almost two years since he’d left. He slowly resumed his walk over before the other saw him standing there. Oikawa quietly sat in the seat next to him. They remained there, taking in the sounds of airport chaos. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and closed the app he had pulled up on his phone.

“Well? Ready to go pick up your bags?” he prompted softly enough that Tōru almost missed it.

“Uh. Sure. Probably a good idea” Oikawa replied. Though he was now questioning if _this_ was a good idea. It was all too surreal and a lot to process. “This place is huge...and busy. You sure you’re doing okay out here? Doesn’t seem your style” he asked.

“Hm. Yeah. Once you get used to it, it isn’t half bad. Very loud, though” Iwaizumi responded, edging a hand over towards Tōru’s and eventually linking it into his as they walked. Oikawa spared a glance in his direction, choosing not to comment on the action. Hajime didn’t fail to notice how his posture and face seemed to relax, though. He smiled. They slowly got around to normal conversation again, and the heaviness in the air lifted.

The two weeks Tōru stayed in America were incredibly fun. Not somewhere he would want to live personally, but he could see why Hajime liked it so much. They’d practiced a bit, though Iwaizumi didn’t want him playing too long since the purpose of going on vacation was to get away from volleyball. He didn’t want him straining anything or getting unnecessarily injured, either. Oikawa had always known Iwaizumi had a mean spike, but the spikes had gotten monstrous by this point. It was thrilling to set to him again, and he wished the meanie would let him toss more over.

In general, they shopped and explored. Hajime had many places to show him, apparently. There was a lot of walking and hanging out at the local park, too. It always looked the nicest at sunset. The last day, they chose to go at sunrise before Oikawa’s flight back to Argentina. However, Hajime suddenly paused in the middle of the trail and sighed.

“I know we both have our own things going on, and I’d never ask you to leave that behind. I know I’d call you an idiot and absolutely say no if you asked me to. But it’s-I don’t know. A part of me still doesn’t want you to leave, not knowing when the next time will be. Just don’t do anything stupid. You’re where you need to be right now. You’re doing what you have always wanted to. Don’t mess it up by overworking. Okay? Also, I’ll kick your ass if you don’t call or message. So. Yeah” he rambled.

“Of course. I know my darling Iwa-chan would nag forever if I did that” he shot back playfully. At that, Iwaizumi gave him a shove and he laughed in return. They’d be alright. For once, he thought he’d be alright.

Once Oikawa boarded, he sent a final message before putting his phone into airplane mode.

**It was really nice. Almost felt like being home again. Crazy, right? I mean, America couldn’t be any more different. I promise I’ll be back soon. Or maybe we can actually visit Miyagi for your birthday in June? If you want? My treat. So make sure you pass this semester and we can go. Then again, you’re Iwa-chan. You will. See you later. Talk when I land. <3**

Sometimes, home was not a precise location on the globe. It was two dorks traveling and supporting each other’s dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I am really glad I held off on posting this, because it was actually something I sat on for a couple weeks to come back to. I had the idea, but wasn't sure where to go with it. Who knew 395 would completely change the original premise? It helped me form the direction I was missing, though. Perfect timing. Go, Iwa!


End file.
